


[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #35

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [23]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 도쿄의 밤





	[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #35

#35

 

<대휘 POV>

 

하아.

아아.

[아아아아아앙. 지녕이 보시포오오오~~~]

아무도 없는 호텔 방.

혼자. 침대 위에서 뒹굴뒹굴.

일본.

예전에는 한창 들떠서 여기저기 놀러다니고, 먹으러다니고. 일본투어를 방자한 식도락여행이었는데.

이젠,

다.

재미없어.

와아.

너 대단해.

진영.

지금 너는,

뭘 하고 있을까.

(똑똑)

[대휘씨, 스케줄 갈게요.]

[네에~]

하아.

일하자. 일.

현재에 충실, 자신에게 솔직.

나는 내 일에 집중할테니, 발챙이. 너도,

잘 하고있지?

 

 

***

 

<진영 POV>

 

[뭐하냐고! 완전 똥발이네. 진영이, 정신 어디 있냐?]

킥킥거리면서 친구들이 비웃는다.

골대 앞에서 완전, 헛발질.

와아.

집중 안되네. 

이럴 줄 몰랐다. 연애라는 거.

진짜.

진짜진짜.

하루종일,

너 생각밖에 안 나네.

아침에 일어나면 가장 먼저 폰을 잡았던 옛날,

지금은.

너 얼굴이 가장 먼저 떠올라.

학교가면서 친구들과 떠들던 얘기들, 이제는

다.

재미없어.

와아.

너 대단해, 대휘.

처음엔 장난처럼 시작한 연애.

그것도, 상대는.

티비만 틀면 나오는 연예인. 우리 반, 학교 여자아이들의 대부분은 그의 팬이다.

흐흥.

오늘도 대휘얘기하면서 점심먹는 여자애들을 보면서, 알 수 없는.

우월감.

으음.

난, 너희들이 알지 못 하는 그의 모습을.

알고 있다고.

식당에서 밥을 먹다가, 여자애들이 꺄악, 소리를 내길래 보았더니.

아.

이대휘.

식당 텔레비전에서 방송되고 있다, 일본에 갔다더니. 일본방송에 된 것을, 한국에서도 번역해서 방송.

나, 정말.

탑스타랑 사귀는구나.

갑자기 문득,

알 수 없는 감정이 피어났다.

뭐지, 이

두려움.

 

 

깔깔거리는 여자 아이들의 멱살을 잡아서 바닥에

내팽겨치고 싶다.

'우리 대휘 오빠'?

이씨발년들.

누구한테 그런 소리를 지껄이는거야.

낄낄거리는 아이들, '우리 대휘오빠 정말 멋지지 않냐?'

닥쳐.

이 개

같은 년들.

 

 

이런 내 생각에 너무, 깜짝놀라서.

내가 너무, 두려워져서.

밥먹다 말고, 밖으로 나왔다.

 

 

거친 심호흡을 하고, 물가에 수도꼭지를 틀고 입 안을 게워냈다.

하아. 하아.

미칠듯하게 뛰는 심장에 손을 갖다데고, 운동장 곁에 있는 큰 나무아래 앉았다.

사랑은,

아름답고, 밝은 면만 있는 게 아니구나.

깨달았다.

새로 피는 감정은, 자기 자신을 더 잘 알게 하고.

이렇게 새로 알게 된 자신의 모습은 항상,

멋지지만은 않아.

...아아.

대휘야.

너 너무,

멀리 있어.

보고싶다.

얼마나, 기다려야.

몇 밤을 더 세워야.

보게 될까.

보게 될까.

 

너가 없는 한국은,

재미

없어.

대휘, 없어.  
대휘, 없어.

 

 

***

 

<대휘 POV>

 

토쿄의 한 바Bar,

작지만 아늑해서.

프라이버시도 존중해주는, 고급스러우면서도 친근한 술집.

간단한 음식도 말한대로 바로바로 만들어주는 좋은 곳.

[오, 여기여기. 대휘야, 여기야.]

이국 땅에서 들리는 자연스러운 한국말.

[금방 왔네, 일찍 끝났어?]

[네, 착착. 나 본업존잘이잖아.]

[좋아좋아, 시키자. 내가 쏠게.]

[아아, 형. 왜 그러세요. 그래도 제가 대접해야죠.]

[그래, 그럼 니가 내.]

[...와. 형. 인성 봐. 동생한테 계산하라고.]

[장난장난, 그래도 일본에 와쓰니까~! 내가 맛난거 사줄게.]

그렇게 꽁냥거리면서, 대화는 무르익었고.

그렇게 잔잔히 흘러가던 얘기 중..

[켄타 형.]

[응. 왜, 대휘야.]

[저, 비밀 얘기 하나 해도 돼요?]

[오? 물론, 무슨 일이야. 안 좋은 일이야?]

[아뇨아뇨, 그건 아니고. 좋은 일인데. 저...]

주위를 습관처럼 한 번 둘러보고, 이어나갔다.

[사귀는 사람있어요.]

[...에에에엣?]

[좀, 조용히.]

[오, 오. 알겠서. 미안미안. 와... 근데. 진짜야? 너가? 이대휘가?]

[뭐에요, 그 믿을 수 없다는 눈빛. 평소에 내 이미지가 어떻길래.]

[아니, 뭐. 어... 요괴, 아. 악마?]

[...다녤형하고 얘기하지 말랬잖아요. 말투가 옮맜네.]

[미안미안, 그런데. 와아, 대휘가... 우리 대휘가...]

진지해진 켄타형, 나에게 다시 묻는다.

[...사랑이야?]

[네.]

...어.

내 대답에, 내가.

놀랐다.

뭐야, 이거.

말보다, 이미.

마음이 먼저 가 있었고.

그리고 두 번째, 놀랐던 건.

나,

아무런 거부반응도 없이.

받아들였다.

그렇게, 난.

내 컨트롤을 벗어난,

내 맘을

[사랑이에요.]

어떻게 할지, 전혀 모르면서도.

진영이라면,

괜찮을지도. 라는

근거 없는 자신감에 의아하며.

절반 정도 남은 사케술잔을 비웠다.

[...어. 대휘야. 그거 내 건데.]

...아.

그러네.

 

***

 

[켄타형, 형은 사귀는 사람 없어요?]

[어? 어, 나. 나는. ...글쎄에.]

어.

뭐야, 이 반응.

괴롭히고 쉽잖아, 아잉.

[뭐야뭐야, 있네. 있네. 나도 말했잖아요. 형도, 말해요.]

[아니, 그그, 그은데. 나는 좀... 특이해서.]

...어라.

에엥. 나,

열지 않아야 할 박스를 열어버린 걸 지도.

[...특이하다면, 무슨... SM? ...설마, 무슨 스폰서에요?]

[아냐아냐아냐아냐, 그런거 아니야아아~ 그냥, 나.. 어...]

[죄송해요, 형. 말하기 힘드시면 안 해도 돼요. 제가 죄송하네요. 제 일도 아닌데 이렇게 파고드는게, 자자. 다른 얘기하죠.]

켄타형의 얼굴이 진지해지더니, 결심을 한 듯. 계속 이어나갔다.

[아니, 이 기회에 말하는 거에 익숙해지는 것도 좋겠다. 창피한거, 아니니까. 그리고, 나. 대휘 믿으니까. 나, 안 미워할거지?]

아니,

[그럴리가 있어요. 켄타형, 사람들은 다 기괴한 페티쉬 하나쯤은 다 있어요. 요즘 세상에. 제가 어떻게 형을 미워하겠어요. 말도안돼.]

[그래. 그렇지. ...하아. 대휘야, 나... 사귀는 사람 있어.]

[축하해요. ...별로 이상한 것도 아닌데요?]

[아니, 어.. 사귀는 사람'들' 있어.]

[...오픈릴레이션쉽? 그건 저도 해봤는데, 그냥 원나잇들 모임은.]

[아니, 그런거 말고. 나 사귀어. 진지하게.]

으응?

[두 명이랑.]

...

..

.

아.

[트라이앵글?]

[...뭐, 그렇게 불리기도 하더라.]

[와아, 형. 대단하네요. 나, 진짜 침대 문제에 관해서는 전문가라고 생각했는데. 나도 못 보던 조합이네요. 와아, 어... 축하해요?]

[그래, 고맙다. 대휘야. 하아... 한 잔 마시자. 술 없이는 힘든 얘기다.]

사케 잔을 맞추고, 다시 한 번 기울인다.

[와, 그러면 그건 어떻게... 해요?]

[아, 그. 어, 침대얘기 물어보는 거야?]

켄타화들짝.

[아뇨아뇨아뇨, 그게 아니라. 그으, 어. 그, 애정관계? 마음을, 삼분의 일로..?]

[어, 그거어. 와아, 그러네 진짜. 설명할려 하니까. 흐음...]

다시 기울어지는 사케 잔.

[그런거 같아. 살면서, 우리는 많은 사람들은 만나잖아? 그 중에 대부분은 그냥 비즈니스 관계고, 가까워진다고 해도 그저 안면이 있는? 그런 사람들. 그 중에서도 몇 명만이 친구정도로 지내겠지. 그치?  
그런데, 딱 느끼는 게 있잖아. 아, 이 사람하고는 내가. 평생을 해도, 괜찮을 거 같다. 그런 사람.]

아,

이제 나도, 이해할 수 있어.

진영아.

너는, 지금. 뭐 하니.

내 생각 해?

[그런데, 나는 어떻게 하다보니. 그런 사람이... 두 명이나, 생겨버린거야. 나도 처음에, 이 사실을. 받아들이는 게 힘들었어. 말도 안 되잖아. 그치? 우리가 평소에 주위에 보는 커플들은 다 두 명 씩인데. 그게 남자여자든, 남자남자, 여자여자든. 아니면 다른 여러 종류든. 두 명이잖아, 결국엔. 근데, 근데... 하아.]

다시 한 잔, 기울어지고.

[나도, 저엉말 미치도록 고민했다. 아니, 그냥 미쳤는지도 몰라. 그래도, 이게. 내가 사는 한 번, 한 번만 사는 거니까. 욕심이라고 해도, 바보같은 선택이라고 해도. 내가 한다면, 이 선택. 내가 책임질거라면. 놓칠 수 없더라고. 두 명, 다.]

하아, 그러면서 또 한 자안.

아니,

[켄타형, 괜찮아요. 너무 많이 먹지 마세요오. 형 무리하는 거 같아, 오늘.]

[아냐, 대휘야. 넘 고맙다. 내 얘기 들어줘서. 이 얘기 할 사람이 진짜, 없어서. 너니까 이렇게 말하는 거야. 미안하다, 너 고민들어주려고 시작한 건데. 내 얘기만 하네.]

[아뇨아뇨, 무슨 말이에요. 자, 술 말고. 이것도 좀 먹어요.]

냠. 냠냠. 켄타형 볼에 음식들이 들어가고, 아앙 귀여워켄타형.

[...그래서, 일본에는. 어차피 동성결혼도 법이 없어. 그래서 대부분 한 명의 양자로 등록하는 거, 그렇게 하더라. 그러니까, 셋이서 함께 묶을 수 있는 건 별로 또, 없지.]

이렇게, 연애라는 꿈은.

현실이라는 벽에, 계속 계속 부딪히고.

그것은, 가혹한 일.

나도, 진영이 얼굴이 떠오르면서.

문득, 생각하기 시작했다.

나와, 그의 미래를.

[...그래서 우리 셋은...]

...잠깐만.

[형, 그러고 보니. 형 지금, 활동하지요. 일본에서.]

켄타형이 속한 그룹은, 일본에서는 꽤나 알아주는 실력파그룹.

한-일을 넘나들면서 왕성한 활동을 펼치는, 남성아이돌그룹.

이번에 낸 앨범도 오리콘차트에서 대중들의 픽을 받았고, 팬덤도 젊은 층으로 탄탄해서.

가는 콘서트, 부도칸마다 꽉꽉 채우면서 만석. 돔까진 아니어도, 수익구조도 실하게 흑자로 채운. 저비용 고효율 그룹이다.

그리고, 음악적으로도 그 깊이가 갈수록 늘어나서 평론가에게도 후한 평을.

퍼포먼스로 관중을 사로잡는 그 능력은, 일본의 탑5에 들 정도.

그리고, 그 그룹은.

소년대(少年隊, Shonen-tai) 이후로는,

요새는 많지 않은

흔하지 않은.

트리오.

[형... 혹시.]

켄타형의 눈망울. 마치. 사슴같이 맑고 투명해서. 

그들을 생각하는 그의 마음의 깊이가, 너무도 아름답게. 비추어졌다.

[그래. 우리 세 명. 다. 한 그룹이야.]

..

와아.

와아아.

[형, 한 잔 하세요.]

[응, 그래. 대휘야. 고맙다.]

또, 기울어지는 잔.

 

***

 

신이시여 보고 있나요. 당신의 아이들. 오늘도,

이 세상에서, 살아갑니다. 따로 또 같이, 이런 삶 저런 삶.

그래도, 다 당신의 어여쁜 자식들. 가련한 우리들.

살피어 주시옵소서. 당신의 아량으로, 품어 주시기를.

평범한 애들부터, 비범한 이들, 그리고, 어디에도 끼지 못하는

그런 아이들마저도.

당신은,

사랑해주시길.

그리고,

사랑하길.

우리들 서로.

그렇게,

사랑하면서

살아가길.

모두

우리, 모두.

그렇게, 도쿄의 밤은.

깊어간다.

 

***

 

[어, 진짜. 그거 알아? 내가 계에에속 말하는데, 그런데도 계에에에속 하는 거야. 내가, 화낸다고 하는데. 그래도 계에에에에속 뽀뽀하고 다니고, 지인짜. 동하니는 내가 어떻게 할 수가 업써. 그러면, 말려주던가. 어? 상규니는 항상 챙겨준다 하면서도, 결국에보면 동하니랑 같이. 나 놀리고 있는거야. 지인짜 내가 속상해서. 내가 한 번은 내가 방에 들어가서 안 나왔거든? 어떻게 하나, 두고보자 하고오? 그런데 아아무리 기다려도 안 오길래. 뭐하나아아, 하고 방문을 열고 사알짝 봤더니. 나만, 빼고 둘이. 이자식들이, 아니. 어?]

...아아.

켄타형 대폭주.

어찌어찌 달래서, 힘들게 켄타형 매니저한테 인수인계.

[스미마셍, 혼또니 스미마셍. 정말 죄송합니다, 대휘씨.]

[아뇨아뇨, 괜찮아요. 오랜만에 만나서, 형이 좀 무리한거에요.]

[대휘야야아아! 너무 고마워. 내가 미안하다. 이런 몬난 형이라서. 고맙다아! 대휘야!!]

네, 형. 잘 들어가세요.

...아아.

형은,

두 명이나.

와아, 어떻게 하는거지.

정말, 세상은 넓고. 사람들은, 다양하다.

나도,

나의 사랑이 있으니.

충실해야지.

...그러고보니.

오늘 하루도 이미 늦었네.

전화를 할까...

오늘은,

그냥 넘길까.

너무 늦었다.

내일 하는 걸로.

 

 

 

문득, 올라다본 도쿄의 달.

그마저도, 너의 얼굴같다.

 

 

나, 정말.

심하네.

 

***

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

딥인더나이트

휘파람을불어


End file.
